December Rain
by theblackrose4ever
Summary: This is a Fruits Basket love story.
1. Sorrow

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fruits Baket Characters nor do I profit off of them. So please don't sue me. The only characters I own are Eva and Akia they are my own created characters. _

_Warning: This is a love story for romance fans that enjoy reading this kind of stuff and I advise that those of you who don't like romance please don't read any further. Thanks_

_December Rain_

_Chapter1:_

_Narrated by Eva._

_I had locked myself away in the bathroom hoping to destroy the pain I feel. The cold tears ran down my pale face; I couldn't take the sorrow anymore. I stood at the mirror and stared at myself. "Why do you love him?' I asked myself. I already knew the answer to that. I paused for a moment before I punched the mirror. I screamed in agony as I watched the blood run slowly down my hand._

_Through the pain I remembered the first time I met Yuki._

_Flash Back:_

_It was at school; I was walking down the narrow hall on my way to my next class when this bully slammed me into a row of lockers as he walked by. My books were all over the floor, s I picked each one up my until hand met with his, I looked up to see the most beautiful boy I had ever seen staring down at me with the most beautiful purple eyes in the world, "Does this book belong to you miss?" He asked politely. I couldn't reply with words so I shook my head. "Then let me help you with these". He said as he picked the rest of my books up. _

_Back To reality:_

_If only I had known how he felt about Tohru then I wouldn't have fallen in love with him. I sat down in the glass shards and cried some more. "Why?' I questioned. After moment of silence swept the room it came to me, "Maybe I could rid myself of the pain". I said as I picked a piece of the glass up._

_I placed the glass to my wrist to slice away but I didn't get to, because Hatori came in. "Eva what are doing?" He asked harshly. I placed the glass down and replied, "Trying to rid myself of my pain trough death". Hatori grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of the bathroom. "Why would you do such a thing?" He asked. I paused for a moment and then I let my tears fall once more. "You know why Hatori, so don't act like you don't". I replied harshly through my tears. "You can't always get what you want". He told me while drying away my tears. I wanted to cry even more but I didn't. I smiled softly through my pain and sorrow. "I know. But Yuki could have at least given me one chance. That's all I want, is one chance nothing more". Was all I said to him and then I left for my room to sleep._

_I finally made it to my room when I saw Tohru and Kyo talking. I didn't want to know what they were talking about so I just entered my room, only to find Yuki sitting on my bed, He looked as though he had been crying, and his face was blank with no expression. "Yuki what's wrong?" I asked quietly. He didn't reply right away instead he sat in silence for a moment._

_I sat beside him and looked at his expressionless face. I saw he had stains from crying on his face, and then I watched as a single tear escaped his left eye. I placed a soft kiss on the tear, which broke his concentration; he then turned to face me. "Eva. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you". He said softly. I knew Hatori had to have told him about what happened earlier. "It's all good Yuki. I can't always expect the best to come out of life". I replied. He smiled warmly as he placed a cold had on my face._

_My heart skipped a beat when his hand met my face. "Yuki...I..." I didn't get to finish my sentence because he kissed me. I tried to tell myself don't give in but it was too late. After we parted lips, I felt his warm breath hit my face. "Is this good-bye?" I asked. Yuki smiled. "Its good-bye for now Eva," He replied. Then he stood up and left my room. I just sat in silence wondering if he love's Tohru or me._

_When morning came, Momiji woke me. "WAKE UP EVA!" He cheerfully exclaimed while bouncing around my room. "I'm awake Momiji". I said while yawning. He bounced on my bed and sat staring at me. "Eva still tired?" He asked curiously. I yawned before replying, "Yes, just a little". I replied. Momiji then jumped off the bed and ran out of my room. "COME ON EVA BREAKFAST IS READY". He shouted from down the hall._

_After dressing I went down the hall to join everyone for breakfast. "Good Morning Princess. Sleep well?" Ayame asked after dramatically greeting me. I giggled softly, "Good Morning to you Ayame". I replied while giggling, "I slept fine". I admitted. I then sat in the middle between Ayame and Kyo. "Hello Kyo". I cheerfully exclaimed. "Morning Eva." He replied harshly. "What's wrong?' I asked. He then pouted. "I lost again to that Damn rat". He hissed. "So is your depression and Suicide attempts over now?" Hatori questioned me harshly. The room went silent as they stared at me in shock. "Why would you try and kill yourself Eva". Tohru asked after stepping out of the kitchen. I bowed my head in shame, "It's a long story that I rather not talk about". I replied._


	2. A walk in the park

Disclaimer: _I don't own any of the Fruits Basket Characters nor do I profit off of them. So please don't sue me. The only characters I own are Eva and Akia they are my own created characters._

_Warning: This is a love story for romance fans that enjoy reading this kind of stuff and I advise that those of you who don't like romance please don't read any further. Thanks_

A/N: Sorry for not updating soon enough with this story, here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy. R&R

December Rain:

Chapter 2:

_Narrated by Eva._

After breakfast I left the house to find some peace, so I went on a long walk around the park. It was a hot sunny day, the cloud's where white and fluffy and the birds sang a sweet melody to the passing people. The wind blew softly past me as I walked through the flowery park. Children ran round and round the swings playing tag. One small child was all alone, some how she reminded me of myself. Just sitting there all alone watching all the other kids play, wanting to be apart of the game. Being an outcast was no fun.

After a moment I found a bench where I sat, just watching the children play and the birds eat the bread the elderly people were feeding them. As I watched I felt a hand touch my shoulder, without hesitation I turned around. Behind me was Akito Head of the Sohma Family, "What do you want Akito" I asked. He smiled, "Why are you here all alone Eva?" He asked his voice hissing like an evil snake. I just glared. "Ah, so the cat has your tongue, has he?" He snickered as he sat next to me. "Oh come on lighten up Eva, I'm not all that bad am I?" He asked. I just ignored him.

After several minutes passed, I turned to face him, "Akito, do you think I have a chance with Yuki?" It was hard to ask such a villainous person but he was the only one there to ask. He smirked, "Eva, don't waste your feelings and time on one person such as Yuki. He has Tohru why would he want you?"

His harsh words seem to be the only words to make sense. Why would Yuki want me? He has Tohru what more could I offer? I sat silently for a moment as I thought of what Akito had said to me. "Eva, why don't you try some other young man. Some one who would care for you, love you and never cause you pain" Akito said. I knew exactly where Akito was heading with this so I politely said, "Akito, I don't need anybody right now. So please give up for a while okay" He glared at me, his face grew cold and dark as he stood up, "One day you will be mine Eva, if it's the last thing I do" He snapped and then he stormed off. 'This is going to be a long life' I said to myself as I turned my attention to the chirping birds that had come to say a warm hello, and sing a beautiful melody to the sun.


	3. Wanting you

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fruits Basket Characters nor do I profit off of them. So please don't sue me. The only characters I own are Eva and Akia they are my own created characters.

Warning: This is a love story for romance fans that enjoy reading this kind of stuff and I advise that those of you who don't like romance please don't read any further. Thanks

A/N: Sorry for waiting for three and a half years life gets to some of us and we lose track of time, but read and enjoy

December Rain:

Chapter 3:

Narrated by Eva.

Three weeks after my incident in the house, everything was back to as normal as I could have wanted it to be. Everyone seemed to have forgotten except for Hatori, who every now and again would make sure I was doing okay. And once again it was time for school and the whole house was awake. I slowly dressed in my uniform to avoid seeing the others, they may have forgotten for now but I have not and I feel quite uneasy and alone.

Finding the mirror in my room, I started at my reflection. "Eva, don't waste your feelings and time on one person such as Yuki. He has Tohru why would he want you?" Akito's harsh words rang though my head.

"Maybe he is right" I sighed as I grabbed my bags and headed out of my room and down the hall to breakfast.

"Moooorrrrnnnniiiinnnngggg EEVVVVAAAAA!!!!!" Momiji greeted cheerfully from across the room as he leap toward me.

"Morning Momiji" I greeted with a warm smile. He just looked at me with those big eyes and smiled. "Breakfast is ready" He said while grabbing me by the arm and leading me into the dining area. He then sat me down in front of a plate full of wonderful food.

"Good Moring Eva" Tohru greeted cheesy grin on her face. "Good morning" I replied.

Before I could eat I heard a loud crash from outside, looking through the window I could see Yuik stading over poor Kyo. "Not again" I mumbled. Then I stood from my seat and went outside.

"Damn Rat" Kyo hissed as he stood from the ground.

"Both of you knock it off" I snapped.

Yuki turned around with a shocked expression on his face. "Eva..." He paused.

"Thanks Eva" Kyo said with a quiet voice.

I placed my hands on my hips. "Listen, you two are worse the children and I demand you to stop this nonsense or you will both be in some pain" I snapped with a sharp look. Yuik nodded and Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Get in the house act like adults and eat your goddam breakfast" I hissed shocking myself with the tone in my voice.

Kyo stomped into the house arms folded. Yuki remained still just looking at me.

"Please go inside Yuki" I paused. There he stood just as beautiful as the day we met, the day he stole my heart to bad he broke it. "I am sorry" I continued. He nodded and then a smile crept across his lips. And he slowly walked into the house. I followed slowly.

The house had breakfast for the first time in silence. And somehow I felt as though it was my fault, but that faded. Some twenty moments later we where off too school in a big group. Momiji walked beside me or rather bounced next to me. "Hey Eva! Why so sad?" He asked voice cherrful yet concern broke through.

I looked ahead of me and saw Tohru and Yuki walking next to eachother, my heart seemed to pain for a moment "Becasue love is cruel" I replied.

Momiji nodded his head in what he tried to pass of was understanding and I belive he understood what I meant and how I felt. "Thank you" I whispered as we continued our walk to school. The long day at school was boring as it usually was, there where tests and pop quizzes no one was prepared for and they day seemed to go on forever.

After school it seemed everyone was rushing home but I chose to take my time, there as no need to rush. "Eva can I talk with you a minute" someone called out to me, I turned around and saw Kyo running after me

I stopped. "What can I help you with?" I asked when he caught up. "Well I don't really know how to go about this" He paused.

I smiled "Take your time" I replied as we walked slowly toward home. Kyo seemed to be having trouble gathering his words or at least finding what he wanted to say.

"Kyo are you alright? Your face his red?" I inquired as he stopped. "Eva I can't get the...words....out.....and rejection....and...."He stopped and looked at me.

"Kyo I...." He placed a finger over my lips. "Eva, I know you have this thing for Yuki, but could you find it in your heart" He paused and shook away what seem to be tears but I couldn't tell. "Eva will you go out with me" He almost shouted.

I was shocked, never would I have thought that Kyo had some feelings for me like that and honestly it was nice to hear. His face was red and his eyes pleading but in a way only Kyo could do. I didnt really know what to say.

"Eva?" He moved closer.

"I'd love to" I replied with a smile. Then something that I didn't expect more then him asking me out happened. He pulled me close enough to him so he couldn't transform and he kissed me. His lips were soft and so sweet at first I thought to pull away but I leand into it and the kiss deepend, he ran his fingers through my hair as I clutched his hips. Something was happening to me, something I have not felt for him. Could I be falling for him? I thought but it faded,

TBC...Okay I know leaving you hanging but its all I am gonna give you for chapter 3, chapter 4 has more and its longer. Read and review and remember no flames.


	4. December Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fruits Basket Characters nor do I profit off of them. So please don't sue me. The only characters I own are Eva and Akia they are my own created characters.

Warning: This is a love story for romance fans that enjoy reading this kind of stuff and I advise that those of you who don't like romance please don't read any further. Thanks

A/N: In this chapter Kyo tells part of the story I add a song not written by me "Everytime we touch" by Cascada. So don't sue me

December Rain:

Chapter 4:

Narrated by Eva.

At home, I sat silently at the dinner table slowly eating my food while everyone else talked among one another. I couldn't help but think of what happened earlier between Kyo and I. Placing a hand over my lips, somehow I could still fill his lips on mine. So soft and so sweet, my face went red as I looked up to see everyone staring at me.

"Eva, your cheeks" Momiji pointed out. "They are red" Tohru added.

I nodded my head. "My cheeks.....red....never" I muttered. I could feel my cheeks get more and more red. "Excuse me" I blurred out as I stood up from the table and headed toward my room.

As I reached my door handle out of the corner I could see Yuki coming toward me. I quickly opened the door entered my room and shut the door, then I bolted the lock. How am I going to tell everyone about earlier I thought as I slid down the door. I placed a hand over my face and let out a sigh. "THIS IS ALL SO CONFUSING" I shouted as it echoed through the empty room. So I stood from the floor and walked over to my window to close it. I heard a noise come from the roof and so I climbed onto the rail and up onto the roof, only to find Kyo sitting, staring at the stars.

"Kyo. What are you doing out here alone" I asked with a smile.

"Just thinking" He replied with a smile.

I sat next to him and laid my head on his shoulder. "I hope that you are not regretting earlier" I whispered.

"Not at all" He replied and he place a kiss on my head. "I am just thinking about everything that has happened in my life..." He paused. I looked up at him and met his gaze. "Including having you here in my life and being mine as of the time being" He continued. I let out a sigh and then I yawned a little.

"Kyo, don't you think we should go to sleep, its getting late and we have school" I began. "Yea lets go" He said.

He and I climbed back inside my room. I walked over to my bed and sat down, Kyo joined me. "I don't want to sleep yet" He whined. "Then stay and talk a while then" I said. So as I got under my blankets, we began to talk. I don't remember all of what was said, but we talked for two hours. Then he began to yawn. "So I guess its time for sleep" He groaned. I smiled a sleepy smile. "Stay with me" I said in a low whisper. "No one will know" I mumbled and I drifted slowly off to sleep.

Narrated by Kyo

She looked so beautiful sleeping, she reminded me of an angel and she looked peaceful. I placed a kiss on her lips. Then I lay beside her and place a pillow over my chest and as I knew it she rolled over and laid her head on the pillow that was on my chest. I wrap my arm around her. "I love you" I whispered as I ran my fingers through her hair.

_~I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.~_

I wanted so much to feel her against me, to not transform into an animal. I want her to hug me and not worry about the thing I am. "I hate this curse and I want it to go away" I mumbled as I tried to sleep.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.~_

Just as I was drifting into sleep, I heard her whisper. "I love you.....my Kyo" My heart melted as those words played in my head over and over. But weather or not she really felt that way was something I didn't know, but I erased that thought and left her soft words play in my head. For the time being I would believe she really loves me and its not just her slumbering words.

_~Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.~_

"If I am to die tonight" I thought, "The let me die now, while I am happy"

Then I finally drifted off to sleep, my Eva in my arms.

_~'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.~_

Narrated by Eva.

A bright light shined through my window and over my face. Slowly I woke up to find myself alone. "Kyo" I called as I sat up in bed. Looking around my room I wonder, was it all a dream?. After a moment of thought I got out of bed and I heard the house shouting and cheering. I walked over to my door and opened in only to see Momiji running for my room. But before I could move he ran into my room knocking me over onto the floor. "So sorry Eva, he giggled as he stood on the other side of my room. He pushed back the curtains.

"Look Eva" He shouted. "Snow!" His voice was high and squeaky.

"Would you look at that" I smiled as I looked out my window at the snow covered grounds and trees.

"So this means no school?" I asked and Momiji nodded excitedly as he ran out of my room and down the hall.

I took my time getting dressed, once I was done I headed for breakfast were I would be alone. "Tohru where did..?" I paused as I saw everyone outside playing and having fun. "I don't want everyone sick" I heard someone say, I turned around to see Hatori standing in the door way. "I hope they don't get ill either, December Rain is fun until you get sick" I replied.

"December Rain?" He questioned as he sat next to me. "Its what my Mother use to call the snow during December. She said since snow is frozen rain she would call it rain instead of snow only in December though" I explained. He nodded. "I see" He replied.

After we talked for a bit I decided to go outside and join the other's. Momiji was happy to see me. "Come Eva, play" He said throwing a snow ball at me.

"That's not fair Momiji!" I giggled as I picked up a bit of snow rounded it into a ball shape and threw it back at him.

For at least an hour we all had fun in the snow, making snowmen, making snow angles, throwing snow balls and everything else you can do in the cold. It was nice to just have fun. Soon everyone was cold and numb so they decided to head inside and get warm. "I'll make hot coco" Tohru called out as she headed inside. I watched as everyone went inside.

"You coming Eva?" Momiji called to me. "Just a minute" I called back waving.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" I heard someone ask. Turning around I saw Yuki drop from the tree top.

"I....Uh....welll..."I could't think of an answer. "I see, your silence says a lot" He paused and looked at me his eyes staring deep into mine. I looked away quickly.

"Eva, might I asked what is going on between you and Kyo" He continued. "I saw you two the other day after school..."He stopped as I slowly looked back at him.

I tried to say something but the words wouldn't come out. "You two were engaged in a kiss" He finished a smirk came over his lips.

"Well Yuki, I got tired of trying to be with you. You made it clear some weeks ago that you didn't want me and now I have another chance to be happy" I almost shouted. "And Kyo makes me happy, he makes me feel wanted". Yuki was stunned to hear my reply, I think he was hoping my response was something different so he could maybe have another reason to attack Kyo.

"I see" He said. "Glad you are happy" He said as he began to walk back to the house.

I just watched him walk in the house. I could not believe what just happened, I actually told Yuki I was done with him, in a matter of speaking and it felt good. No sooner did I stop thinking to myself and start heading inside the whole house was out side once again. "Oh my Go Eva, really" Tohru said with a smile. "Kyo and You" Momiji chimed in. There were so many people talking all at once and I couldn't seem to get a word in.

Finally I just walked into the house and into the sitting room were I found Kyo sitting drinking coco. I sat next to him. "Looks like that Damn Rat told everyone" He hissed. I smiled. "Its okay, I was going to tell them sooner or later" I told him. He looked at me stunned.

"Kyo, you and I are together and we are not going to keep it a secret" He looked at me and smiled. "I am not ashamed to be with you so don't think that again" I replied as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Kyo, I am over Yuki you know" I whispered. He just smiled.


	5. The new girl

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fruits Basket Characters nor do I profit off of them. So please don't sue me. The only characters I own are Eva and Akia they are my own created characters.

Warning: This is a love story for romance fans that enjoy reading this kind of stuff and I advise that those of you who don't like romance please don't read any further. Thanks

December Rain:

Chapter 5:

Narrated by Eva.

After three long days of snowy fun, it was time to go to school. The snow had melted and rain had come, so off to school we went. At school in my first period class the teacher spoke softly. "Alright class, today we have a new student. She just transferred here from China, please welcome your new class mate Akia Chan" She introduced. We all watched as a young frail girl stepped from the door way into the class room. several students gasped and several others began to talk among one another. The new girl was pale, her face blank, grey eyes ,and her black hair fell over her face and down her body elegantly. I can't believe it but I was in awe.

"Miss Chan, why don't you tell us something about yourself" The teacher beckoned.

The new girls eyes scanned the room as if looking for someone. "I don't have anything to say" She replied her voice cold.

The teacher's face fell and then she forced a smile. "Please take a seat. anywhere" She motioned with a smile.

Akia slowly turned her head to face the teacher and nodded, then she turned back to face us. She walked to the empty seat next to Yuki and myself. Her frail body moved gracefully with every step she took and when she sat, it was in a proper manner. Yuki looked at me and all I could do was shrug. She was an odd girl indeed and yet everyone was in awe of her frail beauty.

The rest of the day consisted of people gossiping about the new girl and how they thought she was simply the most beautiful in all of the school. It made me sick just listening to them.

"I dont get it" Yuki said as we all started to walk home after school.

"They are like under her spell" Momiji replied.

I turned back to the school. "They are all over her and she just keeps on walking" I pointed out as I turned back to ny friends.

Kyo grabbed my hand and walked with me. "She is weird" He said with a smile. "Some sort of freak, like Akito" He whispered to me. I giggled.

At home, everyone changed out of the uniforms and we began our homework. "So how did your day go?" Shigure asked as he walked down the stairs. "Fine" We all replied together and kept doing our home work. "What a bunch of chatter boxes" He whined as he went into the kitchen. No one paid him any mind. Ten minutes later a knock came at our door.

"I got it" Tohru called cheerfully as she went to the door.

From where I was sitting, I leaned back without tipping over to see who was at the door. When Tohru opened the door, and moved away. The new girl Akia was standing in the door way. I was so shocked that I toppled over and hit the ground. Kyo helped me up.

"Hello there Akia. How can I help?" Tohru greeted with a cheesy smile as she beckoned her inside.

Akia slowly walked into our house, she carefully removed her shoes. "I wont be here long. I just need to talk with Eva alone" She said while walking over to me.

"Get up" She hissed. I quickly got up and walked with her out side.

"So anything wrong?" I questioned asked as she sat on the stairs. I joined her.

"There are a lot of things wrong..." She paused. Looking at me coldly. "You are something that is wrong" She replied.

My face went red with anger and I held my temper and smiled slightly. "How do you mean?" I asked trying to hold back my anger.

"Kyo dose not belong to you and he never will" She hissed. "WHAT!!" I shouted. "If you think I am going to let you take him away from me, you are sadly mistaken. I love him and you are not going to take that away" I continued, voice getting lower.

She just laughed, and what and ugly laugh it was. "We will see" She giggled as she stood and walked into the house.

I followed her as she put her shoes back on and left the house. I chased her outside. "Stay away from us, you freak" I called to her. She turned back and glared at me. "If you think you are big enough. Then fight me" She smirked.

"GLADLY" I said raising my fists.


End file.
